


Need

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Hux, M/M, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, slutty hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Denying what they want from each other really isn't healthy for either one of them.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a MINUTE since I sat down to run out some Classic Kylux (tm) and thanks to wickedicks art on twitter, I felt the need to do just that. I am. I have nothing to say for myself. NOTHING. The art is theirs, and I don't know if they have an AO3 or not, but my thanks goes ENTIRELY to them for the inspiration.
> 
> (I should say that my recent announcement only applies to SPN works - I'm fully open to writing for other fandoms, as you can see here.)
> 
> Moodboard by BrandNewNamja <3

Hux wakes to the sound of groaning.

He had been dreaming, yes, but nothing so vivid as to make _him_ groan. In fact, now that he’s awake, he can’t even begin to recall what it was. Just. There’s something, someone moving and he’s not conscious enough yet to make out what it is. It can’t be some foreign body, his quarters on the _Finalizer_ double locked and only responsive to himself and one other person.

The bed shifts, and it occurs to Hux that he’s not alone. He was when he went to bed, but no longer. He opens his eyes and there, pushed to his chest, is the broad back of Kylo. Pale even in the dim light, an expanse of toughened muscle and dark moles, shoulders bunching with movement. He’s not asleep, at least not so far as Hux can tell. There’s definitely _something_ going on with him, and Hux brushes his hair back from his face, sitting up more.

“Ren.”

Kylo grunts, whines, turns his head to look back at Hux. He’s still mostly under the covers, and Hux realizes that they’ve been pulled down past his own waist - perhaps the chill of the recycled air had been responsible for waking him, too. Hux sits up a little more, pulls the blankets away from Kylo’s body. He’s naked, the fingers of his left hand curled around his hard, hard cock, long and thick and absolutely not half of Hux’s conscious thoughts. It… hells, Kylo’s leaking all over the sheets, curled and sweating with need.

How had Hux missed him getting into his bed in the first place?

“Hux, I…” Kylo keeps going, biting his tongue and wrenching his wrist up to twist at the head, foreskin almost violently pulled down. Hux’s body startles in sympathetic ache, and Kylo’s wild, desperate look punches right through him. It shouldn’t. Yet, Kylo looks almost helpless, trying to contain himself and run away all at the same time. Hux hadn’t been expecting this, just because it’s been weeks since Kylo came to him like this.

Needy.

Lost.

_Desirable._

Hux wants to be sick at himself for being aroused by the state Kylo’s in, but he knows what’s going on. Kylo can’t get himself off, and whether it’s from some internal trauma that he won’t open up to Hux about, some disturbance, Hux can’t know. He rolls himself over onto his side and presses, front to back, to Kylo. Slips his fingers under Kylo’s own and takes over, holding Kylo’s hard cock for a moment. It’s hotter than the rest of him, nothing like the cold sweat that’s covering Hux’s skin as he moans and backs closer.

The layer of Hux’s underwear separating them, he wants to keep there. Overwhelmingly, this is about something that Kylo needs, and he’s in no fucking state to even try and begin reciprocating. It’s just as well. Hux is patient, and it’s something he enjoys doing - making Kylo come long before he does.

“How long?” Hux starts to move his hand, fluid, smooth strokes that are so completely different from the way that Kylo touches himself. The tender parts of Hux don’t want Kylo to hurt, not really, but he’s angry that Kylo neglects himself like this. It shouldn’t be that way.

“Ten days.” Kylo’s voice comes out a shamed confession, breaking as Hux’s fingers close around the head, each pad slow over his weeping slit. Kylo always gets so, so wet for him, as easy to tap as a spigot. Hux loves this part, making Kylo focus completely on his own pleasure, sending him back towards some sort of comfort. Teasing, breaking, as if he could play Kylo down to his very bones and then put him back together. “Ten days, Hux, I… I can’t do it myself.”

“I know.” Hux buries his nose in the back of Kylo’s head, inhaling the staleness of pained sleep, sheets tossed aside in frustration. “Why didn’t you come to me before?”

Kylo doesn’t answer, hair swathed over his face. Hux sighs, tugs at Kylo’s foreskin sharply. “Fuck, Hux, I… I had to go. A mission, and… I wanted to. I should have told you.”

“Yes, Kylo, you should have.” Hux resumes touching him, his right arm coming up to roll Kylo back into him, making it more comfortable for them both. Kylo whimpers again when Hux’s lips brush his neck, more precome bursting over his fingers. “I am not ever going to deny you this.”

“I know.” Kylo sounds so completely surrendered, ready to give himself over. “Hux, I’m sorry.”

Hux hms, noses at the space behind Kylo’s ear. “When did you return?”

“A few hours ago.” It’s clear, surprisingly, the way he answers. “I knew you were asleep.”

“And yet here you are.” Hux shifts his focus downwards, rolling Kylo’s heavy balls in his fingers. “You should have just come here in the first place.”

Kylo’s spine relaxes, cocking his leg up to give Hux more access. Hux does, pressing his fingertips right to the space between his balls and hole. “I had to make sure… I wanted to see if I could do it myself. But I just have too much up here.” 

The Force.

Visions.

All of which Kylo’s half-explained before, and Hux almost understands the need for the detachment. Hux brings a focus, an influence on his own body that Kylo can only try and run away from inside of himself. It’s not as if they can’t both address that they have basic needs, and the understanding? It’s terrifying in a way that Hux is compelled to view as arousing as well.

“You aren’t beholden to what’s up there, Ren.” Hux kisses his neck again, moves towards Kylo’s mouth. “We’ve talked about this before, haven’t we?”

Kylo nods, biting his lip. Quietly, right as Hux’s mouth is a bare centimeter from his - “I felt helpless.”

“And you can accept help.” Hux stays there, giving Kylo’s cock his full attention, so thick with blood that Hux can barely get his fingers around it. “You _need_ this, Ren. There’s not supposed to be shame in it.”

Hux does care very deeply about Kylo, even if it doesn’t seem so on a surface level. It’s… something just for them. And it’s a unique situation, at best. 

What Kylo does off of the _Finalizer,_ Hux isn’t all that interested in. But when Kylo needs _him,_ he wants to know. Wants to make sure he’s getting precisely what he requires from Hux.

“I’m not ashamed.” 

Kylo’s gone from a broken whisper to a soft moan, thrusting his hips into Hux’s fingers. He grips the sheets, keeping himself stable, mouth hanging open. A beautiful, artful pout, lips that Hux knows are soft but only seldomly - kissing has always seemed like crossing a line. 

One that Hux put there more for his sake than Kylo’s.

Perhaps now wouldn’t be a bad time to try and test that limit, or if he should even bother keeping it in place. It certainly isn’t like anyone else is doing that for Hux.

He moves subtly, hand never stopping - but he kisses Kylo. Hungrily. Kylo’s tongue immediately seeks his out and hells, that’s what he needed. That sort of contact, going right through his body and making his cock fatten even further in Hux’s grip. Hux deepens the kiss, strokes a little bite more quickly - his own cock is leaking, straining, the leg of his underwear rucked up so that it sticks out and slicks up the small of Kylo’s back. Kylo won’t touch until he’s told, letting Hux indulge in his body for as long as he wants.

That Hux doesn’t want to come like this is beside the point. His own pleasure, he requires something more. A lot more.

Things that Kylo is currently in no shape to even begin giving him.

Kylo’s hips buck, fast, and Hux bites into his lower lip, knows exactly where Kylo is right now. Another long, tight stroke and he feels him pulse, sobbing into their kiss, painting the bed and sheets immediately in front of him white. Hux hears loud spatters against the decking too, the smell of come heavy in the air, lasting and lasting until Kylo snatches his hips away from Hux’s grip. Overstretched, finally left without any reason to not fall into rest - something they both need. It’s only a couple of hours before Hux’s alarm will sound and he’ll need to be on deck, and likely even less for Kylo.

“ _Fuck._ ” Kylo groans, panting, sweating profusely - face smushed into Hux’s pillow. “Hux, I…”

“I know, Ren. I think we both might need cleaning up before we try and rest again, don’t you?”

That Kylo still smells of cockpit sweat under the heavy pungency of arousal tells him that he didn’t even go to the refresher once he was back - straight to touching himself. Hux tuts softly, unwinding himself from around Kylo. He watches as Kylo sits up, cock still hanging heavy between his legs, dripping come and balls loose, spread. 

Chaotic in his beauty, dangerous.

Hux couldn’t imagine him any other way.

He gets up and comes to stand in front of Kylo, tilting his chin up from where he’s looking off, flushed with orgasm, enjoying a moment of _peace._ Hux tilts his chin up, looking right into his eyes.

“Come with me, Ren.”

He doesn’t _have_ to lean down and kiss Kylo with a warmth that they don’t usually share after sex, but Hux is the one itching for it. For that connection, just to test and see if it’s there.

With the way that Kylo kisses him back, it’s certainly a possibility.

___

Conference with High Command is Hux’s favorite part of the cycle, even within the rigid code of command and structure the First Order has built up. After the official reports are delivered, expounded - Hux’s inner circle can relax a bit, discuss without Snoke looking over their shoulder. Things that they would have done differently, at Endor, Yavin, and so on - those fantasy battle scenarios that Hux has always taken such secret, deep pleasure in. He doesn’t consider any weapon in the First Order arsenal to be a toy but… to have something like the _Executor_ under his command, Hux cannot help but dream. 

As fine of a ship as the _Finalizer_ is, there’s something about the old ISDs and SSDs that make nostalgia swell in Hux’s chest. Official Imperial battle footage had shown the _Executor_ going down in flames, and the first time Hux had seen it as a cadet, it had sparked genuine rage and sadness in him - the Empire’s finest, cut down because of a failed control system, for though they were mighty ships, they were overengineered. Costly. Inefficient.

Still.

Hux needs to end the meeting, get back to the rest of what he needs to attend to but this is a luxury, getting to talk history and unfulfilled realizations and ships - things that Kylo has no sort of interest in. For him, it truly _is_ a tool, something to achieve a job, and no end. There’s no sort of poetry in it for him.

He wonders if there ever could be, if it’s possible to instill that sort of admiration in a person. Perhaps not, but Hux wants to try, at some point. It’s a matter of _when,_ and it never does seem like the right time. 

Those are thoughts that are dangerously close to thinking that he and Kylo can have _more,_ and it… isn’t possible. It can’t be.

Even though, in his quietest, most private moments, Hux wonders if he could. Maybe if they weren’t who they were.

It doesn’t do well to hang around those kinds of thoughts, but it’s difficult when Kylo’s still there in the morning. He’s really quite terrible at sleeping alone, and when they had gotten up that morning, Kylo had looked considerably less worried than when he had come to him in the night.

Hux’s arousal has been held at bay for most of the day but there’s only so much willpower he can muster. Thinking about Kylo looking _soft_ as he’d gotten dressed (so many of his garments have become interspersed with Hux’s own) has had Hux feeling more distracted than normal. 

_A lot_ more.

His mind drifts from the conversation and to the thoughts of how he’d gotten Kylo off again in the shower, wrapped around him from behind as the hot water had run over them, this time more for Hux to feel Kylo coming from him, _because_ of him. Slower that time, able to feel every movement of Kylo’s body against his own, the sound of Kylo _begging_ echoing off of the stall walls, loud enough that Hux was sure someone was going to hear them. He had been all too grateful that no one had, but Kylo couldn’t contain himself. 

Feeling Kylo come again, this time far more violently, had been like standing next to a star as it had gone supernova. Completely worth holding off on himself, just to fully take in the complete extent of how _blissful_ Kylo had looked afterwards. 

Hux drops a hand under the table, the only light coming from the holoprojector showing the last quadrant they had been discussing. He touches his cock, packed tightly into the compression briefs and even tighter uniform pants that he wears. He isn’t as large as Kylo, but if he did end up getting hard? It would be known. Hux needs this very much to stay just between himself and Kylo, absolutely no one else. He’s fairly certain that there’s rather a lot of casual, mutually beneficial arrangements of pleasure going on under his watch, but how can he discourage fraternization when he’s doing it himself?  
He finds himself wanting to touch Kylo, badly. Enough that he can feel precome wetting the head of his cock under his foreskin, and perhaps it is soon time to take care of himself. He doesn’t want to do that _without_ Kylo, but… it could leave him more open for come what may later.

The door at the back of the room opens, and Kylo strides in, without a helmet, jaw set and ignoring everyone save for Hux.

Oh, Kylo knows _precisely_ the feeling surging through Hux right now.

Why else would he be here? He knows that he’s got no reason to be off ship right now, and that’s probably dangerous for them both.

Even through the bright holograph, he can see it in Kylo’s eyes - _need._ Bright, shining, unmistakable as the pull of gravity. Whether it’s for Hux, or if Hux needs to touch him again, he doesn’t know yet.

“I need to speak with the general privately.” Kylo’s voice is just stable enough that Hux knows he’s making a conscious effort to keep it that way, and Hux nods, their meeting over. He remains seated, watching High Command disappear with quiet, ordered efficiency, leaving he and Kylo alone, looking across the table at each other.

Hux pushes his chair back from the table, legs falling open. He _wants_ Kylo to see him like this, needs him to know that he requires this sort of contact just as much as Kylo does. “I don’t suppose this could have waited longer?’

Kylo moves on silent feet towards Hux, the tell-tale flush of desire coloring his pale cheeks. He doesn’t look sorrowful, just _sure._ “Not for what I wanted, no. What I still want.” He reaches out with his gloved hand, thumb tugging at the corner of Hux’s mouth.

_Oh._

Well.

Unexpected, but certainly not something that Hux would ever _dream_ of denying him. 

Sucking Kylo Ren’s cock is a particularly exquisite torture that Hux willingly, enthusiastically participates in. Not only because it renders Kylo helplessly sated afterwards, but Hux… Hux loves it. He’s always loved it. It isn’t a degradation, but because it means he holds all the power. Enough of his fellow cadets (some of which now serve aboard this very ship) have known Hux’s mouth, a silent, binding promise that meant Hux gets what he needs out of them without question.

With Kylo, it’s sheer pleasure.

“Twice this morning wasn’t enough?” Hux doesn’t stand up, just shifts his weight forward in the chair and cups Kylo’s bulge - which isn’t nearly so difficult to manage with as layered as his leggings, pants, whatever they are appear to be. Hux notices that they cling _tightly,_ show off how astoundingly powerful Kylo’s thighs are, how broadly muscled he is everywhere else.

Hux feels like he should be _delicate_ next to him - but they both know that’s the farthest thing from the truth.

Kylo is already hard, and Hux’s mouth _waters._

“Needy boy.”

Kylo groans, fingers balling into fists. “Hux, shut the fuck up.” There’s not _that_ much threat in it, even though Hux is fully aware of how easily Kylo could take what he wanted without so much as a thought.

“Then give me something to shut me up with.” Hux parts his lips, mouthing at the thick, dark line of Kylo’s cock. Even through all the fabric he can feel the heat coming off of him, the _power -_ something’s got Kylo so fucking charged that it’s a wonder he managed to get this far, surely needing to attend to his own matters. Kylo looks down at him, mouth parted, hesitant over… something. 

Hux doesn’t break eye contact as he pulls at the fly and buckle of Kylo’s pants, difficult with his gloves on - but taking them off means crossing a boundary he isn’t willing to while on duty. He shouldn’t have even let things get _this_ far, but the want in Kylo’s expression is so painfully _there,_ and Hux can’t leave that alone. Doesn’t _want_ to leave it alone. He doesn’t need to be drawing this out like he is but he wants to _enjoy_ this experience - never mind that Kylo’s likely to shoot off like a cannon gone critical half a minute into Hux finding his rhythm.

He’s reasonably sure that he has another briefing in ten minutes’ time anyway. It’s a damned good thing that in his hands at least, Kylo isn’t difficult to get where he needs him too. Oversensitive, touch starved anyway - Hux can work with that.

“Hux, come _on._ ” Kylo finally raises his left hand and clenches his fingers around Hux’s jaw, imploring him to fucking do _something._ “Stop _teasing_ me.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, shakes his chin out of Kylo’s grip. “I thought you liked to be teased.” He turns his focus back to Kylo’s crotch, lowers his pants and underwear out of the way. Up close, Kylo’s hard cock appears even larger, dripping precome, balls hanging low and loose; there’s no amount of draining them that will deplete Kylo, it seems. His foreskin is still drawn up around the wide, rounded head, nothing like the helmet shape of Hux’s own cock. 

“Not when… Hux, _please,_ suck my cock.” 

Begging.

Hux _loves_ begging.

It isn’t all that hard to get to his knees, just a matter of carefully going down to the floor. Hux steadies himself with the fingers of his right hand curled around Kylo’s thick shaft, closing his eyes as he opens his mouth and swallows the head. Kylo bites back a curse, just as lost to the feeling of Hux’s wet mouth and lips around him as Hux is to the sensation of Kylo’s wide cock filling his mouth. He slips the tip of his tongue under Kylo’s foreskin, drawing a slow, heated circle around, bringing with it a shudder and further burst of precome. 

No, this isn't going to take long _at all._

Kylo brings both hands up to brace himself against the table, effectively trapping Hux between himself and the heavy steel plate. Just as well - he isn't much for going anywhere else right now. He strokes towards Kylo' s body, letting him press the flat of his tongue against his exposed frenulum. Kylo whines, deep in his chest, as Hux swallows even more of him, gag reflex long since trained out of him. He goes until his nose is pressed deeply into the untrimmed dark of Kylo's pubic hair, inhaling the sharp scent of arousal, sweat, the standard issue soap; it's a clean, masculine scent, something that belongs to Kylo completely.

Hux hollows his cheeks and sucks Kylo _hard,_ making him groan, curse, lurching dangerously forward. He rights himself quickly as Hux pulls back, only halfway, his gloved fingers coming back. He should take them off, feel the full weight and warmth of Kylo's body, something he gets extraordinarily greedy over. Slow, sure movements at first, until his mouth and hand are working togehter. He lets himself get loud, his other hand held against himself to stave off his own rapidly moving arousal, taking his pleasure entirely in the way that Kylo's cock swells further in his mouth.

He's always such a grateful, willing receiver, and Hux enjoys reminding him that yes, he is completely at his mercy right now. Hux flicks his gaze up, checks to see where Kylo is. His eyes are closed, head hanging down. Hux tugs at his balls, just once, makes him look.

The sight of Hux with his mouth and lips stretched around sends Kylo _flying_ over the edge. Hux swallows every drop as it hits the back of his throat,the scene of salt and bleach filling his nostrils. He doesn't pull away until he's sure every drop has been emptied; even after two previous orgasms, Kylo still manages to be copious, his cock swollen and dripping with Hux's spit as he backs off, still on his knees.

Kylo's expression is one of perfectly wrecked bliss, his shoulders heaving as he catches his breath, eyes hooded, unfocused with the ecstasy coursing through his system. Hux takes a great deal of pride in putting him there, getting to his feet and kissing Kylo for the second time that day.

He's so perfectly needy, the kiss filling him up just the same as the orgasm he just had. Hux lets it go on for a bit longer than he should, finally breaking it off and holding Kylo's cheeks steadily.

His full attention, that's what Hux is after.

"You will notice that not once have I bothered with your reciprocation - that is because I want something very specific from you. Thirty minutes before my shift ends, I want you in my quarters, naked, and you are only to touch yourself enough to keep your body ready for me." Hux reaches down, fingers curled around Kylo's spent, still blood-heavy cock, just in case his meaning isn't _completely_ clear. "Understood?"

"Yes." Kylo doesn't move away from him, his hands cupped over Hux's neck. It's tender, the way he rubs his thumbs over the space behind Hux's ears, down nearly to the nape. He has such large hands, and much of the time they're concerned with destruction, rendering apart - now Hux can't picture them doing anything else aside from this.

"Hux…"

"You need to go now, Ren"

They both do, and the sooner, the better.

It certainly isn't like either one of them has time for _that._

\---

Hux has to end up staying on duty a little later than he had originally intended. In fact, he had set himself up for getting off _early,_ just because he knew what had been waiting for him at the end of it. His cock hadn't stopped trying to get and stay hard ever since he and Kylo left that conference room, Kylo subdued, Hux quietly triumphant. That Kylo had walked out wobbly kneed, Hux hasn't stopped thinking about it. Nor the other ways that he intends to pull Kylo completely apart.

A training flight had been late reporting back in, and Hux had waited until word was brought to him personally that all hands were accounted for - he doesn't want a battle situation right now, not with Kylo Ren sprawled on his bed, cock hard and likely dripping for Hux to come and attend to his needs. That his needs just happen to match Hux’s at this point in time, that’s merely fortune.

He still isn’t pleased that he was kept waiting, and he hurries past his subordinates without speaking to them, returning every other salute as he goes through. Hux’s entire body itches for that contact, to be filled up with Kylo’s cock and make him come once more. Hells, Hux is ready, so far beyond ready that it’s the only purpose he’s existing for in the whole universe at the moment. He hasn’t switched places with Kylo all that much, in the time that they’ve been doing this; Kylo is actually _more_ submissive when he’s buried in Hux’s ass, and Hux intends to take full and complete advantage of it.

It helps that Hux loves the way that Kylo’s massive cock feels inside him, greedy for his size and ability to leave him feeling so pleasantly _wrecked._ Yes, it takes a lot of preparation but Kylo isn’t the sort of person that Hux wants quick and dirty with, no - he wants to feel _all_ of him.

There is no way that the turbolift can get him to his quarters quickly enough. He’s already had to go back and doctor the footage from their conference room meeting this afternoon, so there’s no need for whomever is watching the cams in this lift to get a show of Hux trying and failing to discreetly adjust himself.

Kylo is the one responsible for putting him in this situation in the first place.

Hux quells the urge to pace, all the way to his hall and the second the doors open he’s stepping across the decking, running the last few feet and keying in his door code. The outer doors cycle open, he steps in, they close, the second set opening just as quickly. His bed is tucked away in a corner across the small galley and back to the right, and Hux doesn’t bother to waste his time in getting there.

He had tried his hardest to be mentally prepared for the sight of Kylo, naked and hard, taking up his bed - the reality is quite different. Kylo is there exactly as instructed, his right hand moving up and down with lazy slowness on his cock, left arm tucked behind his head. His muscled body spreads out like a vision of the best Coruscanti classicists, his anatomy a mix of pale perfection and shiny blazes of skin where he’s picked up so many scars over the years. Hux doesn’t gape - but he does remove his gloves very, very quickly, keeping eye contact as he unbuttons the top of his uniform.

“I’m glad to see that my instructions were followed perfectly.” Hux can’t get naked fast enough, irritated that he has to sit down to remove his boots before he can take off his pants. There’s already lube on the bed next to Kylo’s thigh, and he sees the shiny slick of it all over the inside of Kylo’s thighs - at some point, Kylo had been fucking himself. Fucking _hells_ that shouldn’t be nearly as erotic as it should be, reminding Hux that at times, their needs match each other. Hux ponders slipping one of his toys into Kylo’s ass while he’s riding him, just to see what would happen; he’s obviously already prepared.

“That you think they wouldn’t be is insulting, Hux.” Kylo grunts, fingers shaking as he reaches the apex of a stroke, releasing himself and reaching for Hux’s body. “I’m not just your sex toy.”

“Indeed you aren’t, I have plenty of those already.” Hux finally gets his boots off, and doesn’t even bother standing up again to rid himself of his pants and briefs. His cock smacks against his belly, hard, dripping, painful to the point of not being able to stand touching it. Kylo bites his lip, no doubt imagining just how Hux looks with those toys. “You may get to see me use them, at some point.”

Kylo gets a pillow to put under his ass as Hux settles on his stomach, pressed back against the hardness that he’s presenting, teasing Kylo further. “What has to happen first?”

“I think that depends on what happens right now, Ren.” Hux takes Kylo’s forearms and puts them above his head, diving in for a biting, hard kiss that Hux has been working overtime to suppress since he got up this morning. Kylo moans, shifts so that their fingers are linked together, tongue in Hux’s mouth a second later. He wants this, so very badly, torn between sitting on Kylo’s face and letting himself be eaten out or just going right for it - Hux _needs_ this, so fucking badly that just kissing Kylo has him dripping all over his stomach.

Hux reaches back for the lube, taking Kylo’s hand with him. He puts the tube in Kylo’s fingers - he knows what to do with it. He doesn’t let the kiss go, not for anything. Yes, perhaps he does need that extra point of connection, something more to hold onto as Kylo uncaps the lube and pours it over his fingers, adding more to Hux’s hole a moment later. He doesn’t even mind that Kylo lets go of his other hand to help, keeping Hux spread so that he gets it on the first try, the blunt tips of two of his fingers circling, rubbing, giving Hux that extra ten seconds before he starts giving him what he wants.

He really has him trained so very well when it comes to fucking him, perhaps his finest achievement yet. 

Hux bites down onto Kylo’s lip as he’s stretched, fast, slick, aided by some use of the Force that Hux hasn’t entirely wrapped his head around as to _how_ it applies here; two fingers are rapidly followed by a third, lube dripping down his balls and making a slippery mess of Kylo’s lower body, the long-lasting stuff that Hux has imported to the ship every couple of months. Right now, the long-lasting part isn’t needed, because this time, Hux just wants release, to have Kylo do the same _inside_ him. His whole being has craved this contact like a missing part of himself, far too well acquainted with exactly how well Kylo fits inside him.

Three of Kylo’s fingers knuckle-deep inside him has his eyes watering, a glorious stretch that has him burning for the real thing. Kylo fucks them in, out, in, out, fast and steady, right until Hux’s toes are starting to curl and then just as suddenly he’s replaced them with his cock, lube-slicked, dripping precome, nothing between them. Hux’s fingers dig into Kylo’s shoulders as he pushes into his body, long, long, _long,_ going until Kylo is fully seated inside him and Hux’s heart feels like it’s hammering at the back of his throat.

“You’re so fucking _big._ ” Hux squeezes around him, just to make his point clear. Kylo sobs, fingers making bruises on Hux’s hips. “All mine, Ren, _mine._ ”

“ _Yours.”_

That sort of declaration probably shouldn’t be made between them, but Hux doesn’t feel like being anything save for honest with him right now. He doesn’t wait any longer to start moving, gathering his legs up, feels Kylo push an inch deeper. Hux’s vision rolls, eyes falling shut as he drops everything, _everything,_ save for the hot burn of Kylo’s cock in his ass. He rides fast and dirty, his dogtags jangling against his chest with every movement. Kylo tries to fuck up into him, but Hux has him right where he wants him, just needs him to stay fucking hard. Surely Kylo can manage that much. 

“Fucking h-, Hux, you feel so fucking _good._ ” Kylo’s head is tossed back, throat bared, his body colored pink all the way down to his stomach. He’s too fucking beautiful, caught up in his own pleasure, entirely generated by the movement of Hux’s body against his own. Hux is close, and watching Kylo’s face just puts him closer, his cock throbbing and twitching completely on its own.

Hux is going to come handsfree, and make a fucking _mess_ of Kylo’s body.

“Ren, I’m…” Hux grinds down one last time, the galaxy going completely white behind his eyes, burst after burst of pleasure rocketing through his body. He feels his come spatter and drip, all over Kylo’s face and chest, a mess that Hux is fucking _proud_ of. Kylo keeps him pulled down, his cock swelling impossibly larger inside Hux’s body, pumping his load deep. 

Hux is going to be leaking for a while, isn’t he?  
Good.

The cool down is always the hardest part, because it means that they have to wait a bit before they go again and yes, Hux wants another. He opens his eyes, sees the white of his come all over Kylo’s mouth and neck, some of it coating Kylo’s tongue. He bends down, licks it up off of his chin and feeds it back to him, all the while remaining firmly connected with Kylo’s body. He isn’t releasing Kylo until he absolutely has to, and maybe, just maybe, he’ll roll over and let Kylo take the reins for a while.

“You’re terrible at disguising how badly you need this too, by the way.” Kylo licks more come off of his fingers, then hooks them over Hux’s bottom lip. “I can feel it.”

“If that’s what you need to tell yourself, by all means.” Hux holds Kylo’s wrists steady, fellating his spit-soaked fingers just the same as if it were Kylo’s cock. “Ren.”

“There goes that mouth again.”

Hux grins, and quiets himself promptly with another come-sticky kiss.


End file.
